


The Scars That Define Us

by Jaybirds_Night



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Scars can shape a persons appearance, but they can't define what's inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote for one of my favorite pairings :)

Caitlin laid awake in bed, listening to the storm raging outside. She had always found them magical. How even though the winds whipped and lashed and the rain fell like hail the tallest tree to the smallest sprout stood strong. Then the storm would eventually clear as if nothing ever happened despite the destructive scars it caused.

Caitlin was familiar with scars. Wounds that would never truly heal; mental or physical it didn’t really matter. Both became part of whoever bore them, shaping the person into who they are or would be.

It wasn’t until a few years ago that she learned how scars could change someone. It was when she met _him._

She had been horrified at first. The year’s old ragged burns that ran all the way down his arms and back turned her stomach. But for some reason the longer she stared at them she began to realize how _beautiful_ they were.

But the hidden beauty of scars wasn’t the only thing she discovered that fateful day five years ago. She also found the sweetest and most caring person she had ever met.

The man with the horrifyingly beautiful scars. The man who had shown her that scars didn’t have to define the wearer. That person was Mick Rory. Her husband.

**~oOo~**

A bright flash of lightening pieced the sky, illuminating the bedroom for a split second. It reminded her of Barry. Caitlin wondered how he and his husband were doing. Her mind wandered absently, thinking of Cisco, Lisa and the many other friends she had made and needed to visit soon.

The bed suddenly shifted beneath her, an arm pulling her close. She smiled sleepily, Mick’s warmth lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

**~oOo~**

She always pitied the people who were so easily blinded when it came to appearances. How they couldn’t look past the shell of a person. The part that was useless when trying to define someone. It’s impossible. No matter the amount of scars or the acts committed by that person because there is nothing to define. Figuring out who that living, breathing human is on the inside isn’t as simple as looking up a word in the dictionary. It’s something that she had to discover over time.

The scarred, brooding and angry shell she had cracked open, revealing the Mick Rory she loved so dearly.


End file.
